Proposed research has a goal of defining the relationship between chronic progressive renal disease and exposure to environmental hydrocarbon solvents. Clinical studies have established a relationship between human glomerulonephritis and hydrocarbon solvent exposure. Prior studies have established that chronic intraperitoneal instillation of N,N'-diacetylbenzidine in rats can produce glomerular abnormalities and urinary protein loss. In addition, evidence has been obtained that chronic parenteral administration of carbon tetrachloride and toluene can induce glomerular alterations and proteinuria in rats. Current studies do not suggest that the immune system plays a role in this disease in rats. Further studies will be undertaken in rats to determine the effect of these solvents on renal function and morphology in rats with a reduced nephron population, and experimental glomerulonephritis.